<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walkie-Talkies by noimalive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421067">Walkie-Talkies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimalive/pseuds/noimalive'>noimalive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unfinished soc fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>in which i am inspired by my own posts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimalive/pseuds/noimalive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this one is inspired by the post I (nothewraith) made that was like “kaz is gonna go fuckin bonkers when walkie talkies are invented.”</p>
<p>Essentially, imagine Kaz with walkie-talkie technology for his heists</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker &amp; Jesper Fahey &amp; Inej Ghafa &amp; Matthias Helvar &amp; Wylan Van Eck &amp; Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unfinished soc fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walkie-Talkies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, do you understand the plan,” Kaz said, turning around to face the group.</p>
<p>Inej and Nina exchanged a look, but Jesper was the first to speak. </p>
<p>“Kaz, don’t you think this is a bit…” He trailed off.</p>
<p>“Over complicated?” Inej finished. “This all seems like too much, if I’m being honest. Do we really need Nina to distract the guard at exactly the same time that I’m overhead on the roof? You know he won’t hear me. Or for Matthias to search the map room for the blueprints, but only for six and a half minutes?” </p>
<p>Kaz raised his eyebrows. “Well I’m glad you retained the details. And it’s completely necessary. You all know that timing is key to any successful job.” </p>
<p>“Yea, but this isn’t exactly breaking into the Ice Court. We’re just stealing the key to that Councilman’s safe.” Jesper was fiddling with the small device in his hand, absently leaching some of the tablecloth’s red dye onto the plain black surface, creating a swirling design.</p>
<p>Wylan looked pointedly at the faded tablecloth. “All this to get a key, when you could pick the lock or Jesper could Fabrikate it open?” </p>
<p>“I told you, it’s a hard lock to crack. We might not have enough time to open it that way, and Fabrikating might leave a noticeable trace. This plan is our best bet. I don’t get the problem.”</p>
<p>Nina released a dramatic sigh. “Kaz, it’s pretty obvious you just want the chance to test the walkie-talkies.”</p>
<p>“For the last time, Nina, they’re called handheld transceivers!”</p>
<p>Inej and Nina’s shared glance turned into a fit of laughter. Even Matthias stifled a smile. Kaz looked thoroughly exasperated. “Listen, if we’re going to have this new technology, we might as well use it to the fullest. And being able to communicate will make every job in the future go smoother. So sure, maybe there’s some extra steps, but that way we can practice using the walkie-talkies for more complicated jobs.” </p>
<p>“You said walkie-talkie,” Wylan said after a pause. “That means we all can say walkie-talkie now, right?” </p>
<p>Kaz ran a hand through his hair, seemingly distraught. “Fine. Whatever. Walkie-talkies. Now let’s practice some radio etiquette and techniques…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>